


Poker Night

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair host Poker Night and they have a surprise guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker Night

## Poker Night

By Tiger Moon

Author's homepage: <http://members.aol.com/ATigerMoon/fic.html>

Disclaimer: The Boys belong to Pet Fly, I just borrow them to play with once in a while. 

Tiger Notes: As Always thanks to Lily for the beta read. I couldn't do it without you. I have found that the ideas for most of my stories come at the oddest times, while cleaning, while driving, while hiking. So it should be no surprise that this one came while cooking, in fact I was making the recipe mentioned. <g>

* * *

"Simon are you sure Jim is going to be okay with this?" She asked as Simon opened the door for her. 

"I'm positive. I told him I was bringing someone along and he was fine, Now Blair, he's probably going to be thrown into a tizzy since he's cooking." Simon explained as he walked around to his own side of the car. 

"Now that's one partnership I'd never have expected to last." 

"I know what you mean. They certainly are the odd couple." Simon chuckled, he almost told her but he wanted to see if she would pick up on it herself. "Relax." 

"Easier said than done. Who are we picking up?" 

"Connor. I think you'll like her. She gives everyone a run for their money, especially Jim. She's a good detective." 

"How long has she been in the department?" 

Simon thought for a moment, "Probably close to a year now. She was just supposed to be here temporarily, but she fit in so well I decided to keep her," Simon laughed, "Or maybe she decided to keep us. I don't know which is more accurate. I shift her around with whatever team needs the extra help. And I periodically partner her with Jim and Blair just to piss Jim off." 

Simon's last comment had them both laughing. 

"Good, Jim needs to be kept on his toes." She said as soon as they stopped laughing. 

"That he does. Sandburg does a pretty good job at that too." Simon commented. 

* * *

"Sandburg, would you relax. It's the gang and a simple poker night." 

"Yeah Jim, but it's the first poker night since we've been together." He didn't know why he was nervous. It wasn't as if they were out yet, but then maybe if he thought about it maybe he was nervous because they weren't out and it was getting harder and harder for them to hide their relationship. 

"Blair, breathe, relax." Jim was sounding like the guide. 

"And Simon is bringing a date, no one has ever brought a date to poker night." 

"I used to take you..." Jim teased and got swatted for his efforts. "Seriously though, Simon didn't say it was a date, he just said he was bringing a friend." 

"A woman, Jim. Simon is bringing a woman. He's never brought a woman before. Fellow cops once in a while, but never a woman." 

"Blair relax," Jim tried again, "It's probably just a visiting officer. You know the station is going to be crawling with them the next week or so with that conference in town. 

"But, but..." Blair tried to protest but was cut off when Jim turned him around and kissed him. 

Jim felt his partner relax, he should have kissed him about five sentences earlier. Before the panic attack got into full swing. "Better?" Jim asked as he broke the kiss and held Blair against him. 

Blair sighed into the solid chest, "Yeah," 

"Good," Jim released Blair, "I'm going upstairs to get dressed. Do you want me to bring you down a new shirt?" Jim asked as he headed up the stairs. 

"Please, just a denim one and a t-shirt. Can't have the guys thinking I dressed up for them." 

Blair went back to finishing the last of the preparations for dinner. He enjoyed cooking. It was a great ego boost to feed such healthy and appreciative appetites, even if the idea that Simon was bringing an unknown guest made him nervous. 

"Oh Jim." 

"Yeah." Jim called from over the railing. 

"Did you call Carolyn to see if she was coming to the seminar? I know you were talking about it." Blair scooped up the Martha Stewart Magazine Molly had loaned him, the recipe for dinner inside. It would not do him any good to have the guys see that. 

"Yeah I did. She said she wouldn't be able to make it. Had some big case she was working on." 

"Too bad," Blair said as he picked up a towel to wipe to wipe down the counter. 

Jim started down the stairs when he called to Blair, "Sandburg open the door, Simon's here." 

Blair dropped the towel and went to open the door, "Hey Simon." He said cheerfully. 

"Damn, Sandburg. I've barely gotten use to Jim doing that and now you are." Simon grumbled as he ushered Megan through the door." 

"Hey Megan." 

"Hi Sandy." Megan said as she passed him, dropping her offering for dinner on the counter. 

"I told him you were here Simon. It's the cigars, I keep telling you that I can smell them a mile away." Jim came over to the door his shirt on, but unbuttoned and hanging open. He didn't notice he still had Blair's shirts in his hand. 

"So Simon, who's the mystery guest?" Blair asked. 

Simon reached out the door and pulled the other person through the door just as the rest of the major crimes crew filtered in. Joel and Henry corralled Blair and started the inquisition about what was for dinner. Once everyone had passed through the door Simon reached back and pulled the mystery guest in. 

"Carolyn!" Jim pulled her in for a hug. 

Carolyn laughed, "Hi Jimmy, I hope you don't mind?" 

"Hell no! You lied to me! Did you plan this surprise or do I have Simon to thank for this?" Jim tried to be stern but failed, miserably. His arm still wrapped around his ex-wife. 

Carolyn laughed, "Combined effort." 

"It's great to see you anyway. I'm glad you came." Carolyn fell right behind Blair and Simon when it came to holding a place in his heart. He was really glad that they had become good friends after their divorce. 

"Wow Jimmy, this place looks great!" she commented as she looked around the loft. 

"It's all Sandburg. I gave him a place to stay for a week and he walked in and took over." 

Simon and Megan snorted, behind them. Simon knew full well how accurate that statement was. 

Her gaze drifted over to the police observer. He was deep in conversation with Taggert and H. about dinner. 

"Macaroni and Cheese, man Hair-boy, your dinners are slipping if you are reverting to Mac and cheese. We'll have to get Jim to start cooking again." Henri Brown complained. 

"No man, it's from scratch. Real grated cheese, real butter and whole milk. Guaranteed to harden your arteries. Of course, the next time I'm serving vegetarian pizza." 

Joel gasped, laughing, "No. Please." 

Carolyn watched the exchange, she remembered when Jim first brought Blair aboard and the young man had to fight tooth and nail for even a bit of respect. Now it looked like he'd earned it in spades. 

Blair finished convincing Joel and Henry that his dinner wouldn't disappoint, then looked over at Carolyn and Jim. He smiled and his whole face lit up. "Carolyn! I didn't see you come in." 

"Hi Blair," she said as they hugged. "Nice shirt." She whispered loud enough for Jim to hear too, she remembered when Jim had bought that shirt. 

Blair broke away and blushed as he looked down. He'd forgotten that he was still wearing the aloha print shirt he'd snagged from Jim's side of the closet this morning, "Umm, thanks." 

Jim suddenly remembered that he was still holding the shirts he'd brought down for Blair, he nonchalantly handed them to Blair. 

Carolyn noticed his move and smiled, then she did something she hadn't done in a very long time. She reached over and buttoned the top button of Jim's jeans, "You could give someone the wrong idea." She teased, she couldn't remember a time when she'd seen Jim so relaxed, he'd mellowed in the couple years since she'd left Cascade. 

Jim smiled at her and her intimate gesture, "Thanks." He continued to button up his shirt as they moved away from the door. 

* * *

Dinner went smoothly considering all the grumbling Henry and Taggart did about the fact it was macaroni and cheese. They of course changed their mind once they tasted dinner, and there was only a teasing grumble about Blair making them eat rabbit food the next time they got together. 

Carolyn watched Jim and Blair move around the kitchen cleaning up like a well-choreographed dance. She felt a momentary jab of jealousy watching the two men move. There was always too much control in her marriage with Jim. Hers and His. Jim had asked once why they were better friends after their divorce than during their marriage. Maybe it was the lack of control that allowed them to have the friendship. It was easy to see that there were no control issues with Jim and Blair, they were in a true sharing partnership. 

The evening wore on and the poker game took second fiddle to the party like atmosphere that Carolyn's presence created. When it was time for everyone to leave they filtered out in the same groups they arrived in, the exception of Megan, who left with Rafe instead of Simon and Carolyn. 

Simon stood by the door and watched as Carolyn said her goodnights. 

"How long are you going to be in town?" Jim asked her again, not remembering if she already told him or not. 

"Until the weekend, then I have to get back to San Francisco." 

"Want to go to lunch before you go? Or maybe dinner." 

"Sounds good, as long as it's not Wonder Burger." Carolyn replied before turning to Blair, "Will I see you at the station?" 

"Probably, but not tomorrow. I have classes and office hours all day." 

"Okay," Carolyn hugged Blair, "It was good to see you again." 

"You too," Blair replied. 

She turned to Jim, "Jimmy, you look happy. Happier than I've seen you in a long time. I'm glad. You deserve to be happy." She hugged him again. 

"Thanks, that means a lot to me." Jim was serious, it did mean a lot to him that she was happy for him. 

After saying goodbye to Simon, Jim closed the door after the last two guests. 

"You okay?" Blair asked laying his hand on Jim's shoulder. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was good to see Carolyn." 

"Yeah, it was." Blair ran his hand down Jim's chest, "I think she knows about us." 

Jim pulled Blair close and held him whispering into his hair, "Probably. Blair I want to tell her. Is that okay?" He felt Blair's answering nod against his chest. 

* * *

They were both quiet on the drive back to Carolyn's hotel, it wasn't until they pulled into the rounded drive of the Sutton Place and Simon parked, that Carolyn asked her question, "How long have they been together.?" 

"Jim and Blair? Not long, maybe a month or two at the most." 

"They aren't out are they?" 

"Not yet. The only reason I know is because I guessed like you did." 

Simon turned and took her hand, "Are you okay with them being together? I mean you and Jim were, still are, tight since the divorce." 

Carolyn thought for a moment, "We were always better as friends and I'm glad he's happy and has found someone who could get inside his walls." Then she grinned, "I'd love to be there the day they slip up and out themselves." 

Simon chuckled, knowing that when the two did come out, it would most likely be by accident. 

* * *

End Poker Night.

 


End file.
